teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Wolf Wikia
File:Teen_wolf_The_Series_Final.png|The Wovles of War|linktext= Prepare for the final fight|link=The Wolves of War File:mccallpacks6.jpg|Teen Wolf season 6|linktext=Read up on what to expect in Season 6!|link=Season 6 File:Teen-wolf-season-5-episode-2-scott.jpg|Scott McCall|linktext=We've got everything there is to know about your favorite hero.|link=Scott McCall File:The_Alpha_close_up.png|Werewolves|linktext=What exactly are those things?|link=Werewolf Welcome to Teen Wolf wiki! This is a place where fans or anyone interested in the show can talk about Teen Wolf and get the latest info. Please, do not spread hate. Also, note that this is not a fanon wiki; all information must be about this show and, if possible, sourced. Articles must be written in a neutral point of view, which means no use of the words "I," "You," or "We" in articles unless quoting dialogue from the show. For example, "We learned that the Beast is..." is not permitted. No wild speculation is allowed in the articles. Speculation can only be tolerated if there is a basis of fact and if in the show it is known as such, i.e "It is unknown how the Beast transforms, but..." etc. Fanfiction is also not allowed in articles; it is tolerated only in a person's user page, and even then, it is strongly recommended that you use a proper fanfiction site. Please read the Teen Wolf: Policy page before editing. Thank you. [[file:S4_Peter.jpg|left|300px|link=Season 6|thumb|'PETER IS BACK']] Season 6– Peter Hale returns to the series! Ian Bohen reprises his role as Peter Hale, the sinister ever-plotting Werewolf uncle of Derek Hale, who craves power and considers himself the Alpha of beacon hills. Peter was last seen being committed to Eichen House for trying to kill Scott for his alpha spark.“ Read more https://news.google.com/news/feeds?hl=en&gl=us&q=teen+wolf&um=1&ie=UTF-8&output=rss|short|max=5| File:Screenshot_2016-02-24_at_3.06.08_AM.png|Season 6 set photos File:Screenshot_2016-02-13_at_4.27.06_PM.png|Season 6 set photos File:Season_6-Dylan_.png|Season 6 set photos File:Shelley-&-Holland_Season6.png|Season 6 Set photos *Orny Adams starred in the original Teen wolf, the 1985 movie. *Bobby Finstock is the only character to keep his original name from the movie, Scott's last name in the movie was Howard and Stiles' first name was Rupert. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Here are some of the articles that need help *Kira Yukimura *Lydia Martin *Scott McCall *Stiles Stilinski *Malia Tate A list for all articles of Teen Wolf in need of help: Articles in need of Help Which Is Your Favorite Season Season 1 Season 2 Season 3A or 3B Season 4 Season 5A or 5B Season 6A User Blogs bloglist date Blog posts }} If you are in need of help with anything, you can always contact a Wiki Staff member! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse